


Happy Hour

by MissCookiemonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Letters, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Supportive Relationship, people who actually talk shit out, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCookiemonster/pseuds/MissCookiemonster
Summary: Lucius Malfoy simply wants to enjoy his drink and Hermione just wants to be left alone. So it's no surprise that such an encounter could disturb the happy hour a bit.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy would never have thought that he could feel so comfortable in an ordinary Muggle bar in south London. About a year ago he stumbled upon it by accident and both the cosy but classy interior and the surprisingly well-stocked selection of drinks had made him return. He also enjoyed the anonymity. The short time in which he could just sit unrecognized in a corner and enjoy a drink had become infinitely valuable to him and therefore he now frequented this bar regularly. Why not? The manor had been empty since Draco moved out and after the divorce from his wife, and apart from the library, it didn't offer much variety. Sometimes he missed Narcissa - she was still a dear friend to him. They even met for a cup of tea from time to time and chatted a little. But the evenings remained a bit dreary.

Here in the bar, on the other hand, there was always a lot of activity and the cheerful mood rubbed off on him, even if he was just a silent observer. Every now and then he was shocked at how much he had changed but then comforted himself with the thought that it might not be the worst. Nowadays, change also seemed to bring a lot of good. At least he couldn't deny that it was extremely beneficial for his sleep quality that the dark lord was no longer among them for good.

He was just taking another sip from his glass when something grabbed his attention. It was nothing special about a new person walking into the bar - there was usually a lot of coming and going. But this young woman who headed straight for the counter looked more than familiar to him. With little grace, she let herself fall on a stool and now sat with her back to him. He recognized her anyway. What made the famous Hermione Granger go to a bar alone and order a drink of the stronger kind? To his amazement, she drank her glass, which was apparently also filled with whiskey, in one gulp. Lucius hadn't seen the young witch in a long time, but this behaviour struck him as very strange. As she ordered another drink, he got an absurd idea. Surprised by his own impulsiveness, he got up and walked over to her.

"Well, Miss Granger. Did you find a dog-ear in one of your books, or what drives you into such excessive drinking?"

Amused, he pointed to her second empty glass. Hermione Granger, on the other hand, almost fell off her stool in shock. The two whiskeys she drank in record time were certainly of no help.

"Mister Malfoy! You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

The young witch collected herself surprisingly quickly and continued sharply:

"Someone could hurt you out of a reflex. It would be the best to get rid of this habit as soon as possible!"

"I assure you, Miss Granger, that I had no intention of frightening you. I beg your pardon."

The mocking grin that he could not suppress belied his words and he knew it too. Almost regrettable, he thought, because he was actually sorry to have upset the young woman in such a way. Up close he could see that she looked worn and dejected. The spark of her fighting spirit with which she had met him previously vanished and Miss Granger turned to the bartender. Another drink appeared before her and was eagerly received.

"Yes, yes, of course. And my cat can fly. Anyway. What are you doing here and why are you still staring at me like an idiot, Malfoy?"

The third whiskey clearly wasn't having a good influence on her manners, Lucius knew that much. However, he found it very difficult to answer her question. He had followed an impulse that he did not quite understand. Still, he kept a straight face and went on playing the game.

He quickly pulled another barstool towards him and then sat down on it as elegantly as possible.

"You know, Miss Granger, I've seen a lot. Which makes it very hard to surprise me. If this uncommon occasion should be the case, I'm not willing to simply ignore such a rarity. And when the famous Hermione Granger storms into a Muggle Bar in South London and ravages the alcoholic stocks of this establishment with almost militant determination, then this is very promising. "

Lucius briefly raised the glass in her direction and took a much more moderate sip than his counterpart.

The answer was initially only a disdainful snort and she pensively swirled the brown liquid in her glass back and forth.

He almost didn't hear her when she replied in a low voice:

"Please go, Mr Malfoy. Just leave me alone."

Lucius was shocked to see that the witch was fighting back tears. That was more than he could handle.

"Of course, Miss Granger. I wish you a pleasant evening."

Without waiting for another word, he got up and retired to his usual corner.

It took him a moment to process the conversation. Since when was he so easily put to flight? The two of them weren't exactly friendly, even though she actually testified for him and his family after the war, Merlin knows why. He would be the last one to help her through a life crisis or even a broken fingernail. And she was probably more than happy not to have him around. The few conversations they'd had in recent years had been polite but reserved. He probably should leave now, but something made him stay.

Like a spider on the edge of its web, he waited for his prey to move or do something interesting. But he was disappointed. Hermione Granger just sat there sipping her drink and not moving an inch. Nobody joined her and no one from the rest of the golden trio could be seen. But what surprised him the most was the fact that she was still here at all. Actually, he had expected that she would leave as soon as possible after their short encounter. But she sat there stoically without even looking at him.

In the meantime, he had finished his drink and the little game was getting boring. It was time to go.

Just as he was about to take his coat, Granger got up with a jerk that almost knocked the stool over and walked towards him.

She was obviously angry, Lucius could see that much with ease and he had to suppress the urge to pull his wand. This time it was she who sat down next to him without being asked, but it was clear that the following conversation would not be pleasant. She gave him a look worthy of a basilisk.

"Oh, you know, Mr Malfoy, while you're here we can actually chat a little."

It was mostly the alcohol that was speaking, but probably also a lot of suppressed anger. Anger that should be taken seriously, he had no illusions. This Muggleborn was not to be trifled with and Lucius could definitively do without a scene today.

"Usually I'd love to, Miss Granger. Unfortunately, I'm just leaving. Give my regards to your flying cat."

That was the end of it for him and he just got up to leave.

However, one simple question made him stop in motion:

"What have my parents ever done to you, Mr Malfoy?"

It took a moment before he understood where she was going with this question.

"Of course nothing, Miss Granger. They were tactical variables. Nothing more, nothing less."

She clenched her hands - such an answer was of course unsatisfactory. But it was just the truth.

"How brave! Chasing two innocent dentists. Did it make you feel powerful? Did it distract you from how pathetic you actually are?"

Lucius Malfoy met these allegations with the same straight face as always and leaned down to the Muggleborn witch.

"Miss Granger, I don't know what you expect from any of this, but I'm afraid I can't help you."

Again he wanted to go and leave Granger with her anger and accusations, but a hand grabbed his arm with a surprisingly strong grip and pulled him back.

"Because of you Death Eaters, I had to obliviate my parents and they still don't remember me. I've lost them forever and there's no one left to yell at. All of them are gone, dead or in Azkaban. All of them except for you. So now sit with me and face what you've done. You owe me that!"

"How dare you to..."

But the tirade got stuck in his throat. Big brown eyes stared at him in anger as tears began to pool again. The sad truth was that she was absolutely right and he could no longer escape that. So he sat down without a word and waited.

The young witch had obviously not expected that he would comply with her request. The irritation was quite apparent and she probably hadn't planned that far. Or... planned any of that at all. So Lucius took the first step:

"I am sincerely sorry for the loss of your parents, Miss Granger. It is very unfortunate that you had to pay this price."

That wasn't even a lie he realized. Having to make such a decision, especially at this age, was a terrible burden.

"How dare you, lying to my face like that?" Granger hissed at him after a few seconds.

"As if the fate of a couple of Muggles and a Mudblood gave you sleepless nights! You don't care about anything as long as you can save your own skin! You do nothing but treat others like dirt! I shouldn't have testified in court for you. I betrayed my family by doing so! Them and so many innocent victims!"

He accepted all of this in silence. There was nothing he could say.

"Tell me the truth! Were you there when they destroyed my childhood home? Did you enjoy it?"

"No"

"No what?"

"No, I was neither involved in the destruction of your home, nor would I have particularly enjoyed it. I am a businessman, a pragmatist. Destroying things for no reason is not in my nature."

For a moment, Granger looked like she was going to slap him for his heartless answer, but she seemed to accept it. A heartbreaking lecture on morals, remorse, and penance would have gotten him in a lot more trouble.

"You're a bastard, Malfoy. You know that?"

"Such an allegation is not new to me. But I repeat my question: What do you expect from this conversation? My apology has brought you no peace, and even if I am a skilled wizard - I cannot work miracles. So what do you want? Yelling at me and showering me with accusations? Yes, it is obvious how much it helps you. You look even more miserable than before."

"I can'T believe it. Now you even insult me?"

The witch was about to jump in his face.

"That wasn't my intention. I just think that you are wasting your energy right now."

"If you had something like a heart, you would understand. You have no idea how consuming it is when you keep believing that you have found a solution. And the disappointment when it doesn't work for the twentieth time and you're still a stranger to your parents. It hurts so bad and it makes me so, so angry. I know you weren't actively involved in the hunt down of my parents, but you're all I can get."

"Maybe I understand you better than you think. Why else should I sit here and listen to your 'compliments'?" Lucius replied softly when Hermione finally took a break.

She just snorted contemptuously.

"Sure. Poor, poor Lucius Malfoy. My heart breaks. Would you like a cup of tea and a hug? With or without a cookie?"

He couldn't help but smile at the absurd thought.

"I'll have to decline. But if this is so important to you, I'll be happy to listen to you for a while longer. Perhaps you want to blame me for the fact that your cat has choked up a hairball and that the sun is only moderately honouring us with its presence today. But don't forget that I'm the worst person imaginable for a therapy session."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. Especially the 'worst person'- part. You know what? I've had enough for today. I definitely won't spend my mother's birthday with you!"

Before Lucius could reply, she jumped up and stormed out of the bar.

At least now he had an explanation for Miss Granger's strange behaviour. Her mother's birthday justified the drinks and even the insults. He decided to forgive those missteps and returned to the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I did it again :D 
> 
> a "little" exercise to practise my English. I know that I am far from perfect so I am always open for tips and suggestions.  
> this is an old fanfiction of mine that is already finished and that I now translate piece by piece. wish me luck that I will manage to post the chapters on a regular basis :D 
> 
> I hope you have fun with the story. I certainly did while writing it and it is actually quite lovely to revisit it :D 
> 
> oh, and the POV will change from time to time, just so you're warned :D


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were pleasantly uneventful. He didn't hear the slightest sign of life from Miss Granger or her friends, and that was fine with him. That awkward evening was buried somewhere in the farthest corner of his head and he could live quite well with forgetting about the incident entirely. And his day even improved when an owl brought him the news that his latest order had finally arrived and was ready to be picked up. Wilton had the delightful talent of tracking down just about any book, no matter how rare it was. Lucius used these services regularly to expand his library and to distract himself from boredom or angry witches. In a good mood by his standards, he finished his work for the day and made his way to Knockturn Alley to inspect the goods.

The distraction he longed for was denied. The moment he had entered the shop he could detect an insistent voice that sounded all too familiar to him.

"Wilton, please! There must be some way to get this book! It's really important to me."

But the shopkeeper just shrugged his shoulders apologetically and apparently explained the situation again:

"Miss Granger, I'm really sorry, but I really can't help you out here! All of the existing copies are privately owned and no one is willing to sell them."

"Can you give me a list? Maybe I can talk to the owners and explain the situation to them. I don't even want to keep it, I just want to borrow it."

Wilton gave Lucius a quick questioning look but got only a shake of his head in response. Apparently said book was in his possession, but he was unwilling to play the benefactor in public. This was immediately accepted by Wilton and he conveyed the bad news as gently as possible:

"I am very sorry, but I cannot share this confidential information with you, Miss Granger. Discretion is one of my most valuable resources. But I promise you that I will continue to search for your book and do my best."

Wilton seemed genuinely sorry - he had always been too softhearted.

"I see. Thanks for your efforts anyway, Wilton."

What an unusual sight. Hermione Granger just gave up like that? Lucius didn't buy into that for even a second.

She still hadn't noticed him and he wanted to keep it that way. Hiding behind a dark shelf in the shadows might be unworthy of a Malfoy, but he hoped to get some interesting insights from it.

Meanwhile, Granger had seemingly recovered and appeared to have shifted her area of interest:

"Wilton, didn't you mention an original print of Magical Mosses once? A friend of mine has a special interest in the subject and would be more than thrilled about such a gift."

"Of course, Miss Granger. Here it is."

"Thanks, Wilton. Would you mind if I looked around for a bit?"

"Of course not, Miss Granger. I have a couple of wonderful rarities that just arrived this morning. I am sure you will enjoy them."

Then Miss Granger turned to a shelf not far from him and seemed to have sunk into an older book with a snitch on the cover. Since when did Quidditch fascinate the young lady so much? His previous impression had been a different one.

This witch was unquestionably good for a surprise or two.

It didn't surprise him, however, that she put the book down as soon as a loud crack could be heard from one of the back rooms. Wilton, of course, rushed to find out what had just smashed a part of his shop. At the latest, when Granger walked unmoved to the counter and studied the accounting records without hesitation, it was clear to Lucius that this was not a lucky coincidence. Of course, Wilton's documents were secured, but the wards didn't seem to have a chance against Miss Granger. This witch was truly the best example that origins like hers were not always a disadvantage. He hardly knew anyone who could surpass Hermione Granger in talent, discipline and resourcefulness - she had proven that over and over again and not even he could deny that.

But Wilton would be back soon and so Lucius decided to spare the woman an embarrassing situation.

"An excellent idea to demolish Wilton's back room with a non-verbal spell. You owe him something for that, don't you think?" He said, amused as he stepped out of the shadows and terrified her at the same time.

She almost dropped the book and gave a small squeak.

"Mr Malfoy, you really have to stop frightening people. It can end badly for you!" She whispered and listened briefly to see if Wilton was on his way back to the store. But he was still struggling with the destruction Granger had wreaked.

"You're probably right, but old habits are known to die hard."

"If you want, I can help with that!", The witch growled and continued her search.

"What is it now? Are you going to snitch on me or what do you want?"

Lucius waited with his reply until she looked up from the papers again and gave him her full attention. After all, he was Lucius Malfoy, and he wasn't just treated like an annoying triviality.

"On the contrary, Miss Granger. Call it a fit of magnanimity, but I plan to save you from a very embarrassing situation. When Wilton comes back and finds you ... well, let me put it this way, he's a man who even I hate to enrage. So put the records back and leave the part of the store that is reserved for the staff. No, I'm not going to 'snitch" on you, but nevertheless, I highly recommend that you follow my advice."

His words bounced right off her. She gave a short shrug and then resumed her activity. But he hadn't lied about Wilton. This man had strict rules that were better followed. Probably he would notice the breach of his privacy one way or another, but being caught red-handed certainly didn't improve her situation.

"Miss Granger, this register is not going to help you."

"He's going to have that damned list somewhere even if I have to shake it out of him!"

Why was he doing all this to himself? This couldn't be a healthy life choice.

"I can only advise against that. What is so important about a simple book?"

"This is not just any book, Malfoy! 'The Secrets of Yesterday' has some very promising chapters on memory and its restoration. I MUST have this book."

So once again it was about her parents. This woman was indeed endlessly persistent.

"Miss Granger, save yourself the trouble and come here."

"Mister Malfoy, you have absolutely no authority over me, so if you don't want to snitch on me or, Merlin forbid, help me, shut up!"

It was difficult for him to ignore this outburst of bad manners, but he did it with as much composure as possible:

"What if I can actually help you?"

Immediately, Granger stopped in her increasingly frantic search and looked up.

"I know your way of helping well enough. Stop making fun of me and get out of here."

The mere fact that her distrust was not unjustified led him to continue speaking to her and to stick to his plan:

"I can give you a promising name on the list."

She froze again, even put away the documents and walked slowly towards him. With her wand drawn, as he did not miss.

"If you dare to play your games with me ..."

At that very moment, Wilton came back, gave them a quick look, and showed a prime example of disinterest.

"The premises of my shop are rather limited and not at all suitable for a fight. So if there is a need for a duel, I have to refer to the alley next door. The property damage should be limited there."

Granger obeyed this request in her own way and dragged Lucius by the arm out of the shop and into the alley. He was too taken by surprise to react appropriately and the woman was amazingly strong. Besides, he didn't want to have a scuffle in the street.

She still kept her wand pointed at him and would without a doubt use it.

"Miss Granger, I don't think violence would be a necessary measure. We can talk in a civilized way, don't you think?"

"Mister Malfoy, in all the years in which we have met again and again, you have never shown any 'civilized ways'. So please forgive me if I don't hug you for the sheer joy of it and thank Merlin for your very existence!" Granger replied coolly, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Lower your wand and let's continue this conversation at a more comfortable place. I assure you, you won't regret it."

She had to be very desperate because without further ado she gave in:

"And what did you think of?"

"There's a café a few doors down that serves great tea and should be a safe platform for both of us. What do you think of that?"

As an amicable gesture, he held out his hand to her and waited for her next step.

"Agreed. But I want you to take off your glove for the handshake. Or am I too dirty for you?"

He hadn't even noticed that he was still wearing his leather gloves.

"Please forgive me for this faux pas. See it as carelessness and not an ideological decision."

He immediately took off his gloves and held out his hand again. This time she returned the gesture. Although she quickly withdrew her own hand as if it had been burned, he still considered it a small victory.

"So where is this wondrous cafe? Believe it or not, I have no intention of continuing to admire this brick wall"

"Of course, please follow me."

"Aren't you afraid to be seen with me?" Granger asked, still clearly miffed. That way, they would never have a proper conversation.

"No, I'm known for worse company," he replied just as coldly and finally set off. He was beginning to regret his interference, but now it was impossible for him to get out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that went well...  
> Sorry Wilton :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was reluctant to follow this arrogant wizard. He was playing with her and was up to something, she knew that. Still, she couldn't help but swallow the bait. She owed that to her parents.  
Malfoy took them straight to a small café that looked chic, but also cosy at first glance. She had never been here before and out of an old habit, she immediately looked for possible escape routes and sources of danger. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed quite comfortable here. He greeted a waiter politely and then allowed himself to be led to a seating area that was only partially visible and thus offered some privacy. At least, that way no one saw her having a tea party with Lucius Malfoy. When they finally sat across from each other, the man was actually studying the drinks menu with a peace of mind. This man really had some nerves...

She cleared her throat once, but he didn't react.  
She cleared her throat again and finally, he said something:  
"In case you have a sore throat, I can recommend a delicious herbal tea that works wonders."  
Only the waiter saved Malfoy from being kicked against the shin.  
"I want the usual, please. Do you already know what you want to drink, Miss Granger?"  
Hermione forced herself to smile at the waiter and ended up ordering something too. If she was already being driven into insanity, at least she could have some tea with it.  
"An Earl Gray, please. I trust your judgment about the exact mix."  
As soon as the waiter was gone, Hermione got back to the point:  
"Well, Mister Malfoy. You mentioned that you know a cooperative owner of my book. Who is it?"  
A short smile, which was by no means friendly, flitted barely noticeably over the man's lips before he leaned back and answered without haste:  
"Indeed, Miss Granger. I do know of a person who owns the book and would be willing to cooperate."  
"Stop playing with your food and spit it out. Who is it?" Hermione urged, leaning forward a little.  
"You are sitting in front of him, Miss Granger. The book "The Secret of Yesterday" has been in my possession for years and I have to say it's a good choice. I wouldn't be surprised if you find a solution to your problem in it."

Suddenly she felt completely numb. Of course! He had this damn book and would ask Merlin knows in exchange for it. She closed her eyes, unable to even look at this man, and buried her face in her hands.  
"I have to say, you have a very idiosyncratic way of reacting to good news," said Malfoy, somewhat piqued.  
Was this man even a human being? She pulled herself together, took a deep breath and then looked up again.  
"I'm still waiting for your price before I start the celebrations."  
She couldn't hold back the dripping sarcasm. What did he expect from her?  
"Can I assume that you will treat the book with care and send it back to me as soon as possible? Your reputation as a book lover precedes you," he asked completely neutrally and did not respond to Hermione's taunts.  
"I treat every book well and am inherently reliable. So you don't have to worry about your belongings."  
"Then you can pick up 'The Secret of Yesterday' at the Manor at any time. I currently have no use for it and can temporarily do without it," suggested Malfoy finally after a short pause.  
In the manor. She knew there was a twist. He wanted to lure her into the manor. How could he be so stupid and actually believe that she would ever set foot in that cursed mausoleum again? Judging by the small smile he was now showing again, yes. It all seemed to amuse him terribly.

"Then, unfortunately, I have to refuse your offer, Mister Malfoy. I hope you are choking on your tea."  
After this outbreak, she only wanted to leave, but the "former" Death Eater held her back. He seemed to be losing patience.  
"I don't understand your anger, Miss Granger. What angered you this time? Was it my generous offer or the prospect of finally being able to help your parents."  
Those words hurt. Her parents had absolute priority and she had to have this book.  
So she sat down again and replied stiffly:  
"I beg your pardon, Mister Malfoy. Of course, I am grateful and I would love to take advantage of your offer. I hope you can forgive me for my outburst."  
That answer didn't seem to please the sadistic bastard. With a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed, he eyed her like a naughty child whose punishment he still had to think about.  
"That still doesn't answer my question, Miss Granger. What part of my offer got you so upset?" He finally asked, unexpectedly.  
It couldn't be. Did he really have no idea what her problem was? Did he want her to say it out loud?

"The manor is my problem, Malfoy. I have a nice souvenir from my last stay there and you dare to ask me why I am not eager to pick up a book from there?"  
She pointed to the thin white line on her neck that had been made by Lestrange's knife. You could hardly see it anymore and usually, she covered the scar. But Malfoy was allowed to see the marks that her short vacation at his house had left on her skin.  
"I almost died there and you pretend nothing happened? Oh, the prospect of being alone with you in this box of doom is incredibly tempting and certainly not reckless! At all!"  
Malfoy looked shocked and seemed speechless for a moment. She enjoyed the sight. Then Hermione seized the opportunity and disappeared from the café without looking back. She would find another way to get the book.  
Malfoy didn't follow her and that was a good thing. First Hermione apparated to her apartment, but there she was, overwhelmed by silence and loneliness. She needed someone to talk to and went to the fireplace.  
A handful of flea powder later, Harry's head appeared in the flames and immediately saw that something was wrong.  
"Oh no, let me guess. You didn't get the book?"  
"Much worse! May I come over?" She didn't want to be a burden to anyone, but she just needed company.  
Fortunately, as always, Harry didn't let her down.  
"Of course! Wait, I'll clear the fireplace."

Five minutes later she was sitting on Harry and Ginny's sofa with a cup of tea in her hand and both of them eyed her with concern.  
"So what is it now, Hermione? What happened?" Ginny finally urged.  
"Wilton couldn't get me a copy. But I met someone who has one in his private library. And do you know who has a copy of 'The Secret of Yesterday'? Lucius Malfoy! He dangled it like a carrot in front of my nose."  
Harry jumped up, gasping in disgust, and was then pulled back onto the sofa by Ginny.  
"Wait a minute, honey. After that, you can still get upset."  
"What is there to wait? Let me guess, he rubbed it into your face that he has the book and will never give it to you, right?" Harry looked like he was about to confront Malfoy. The whole story with Hermione's parents had hit him terribly and he hated that his best friend had lost her family as well. Hermione loved him even more for it.  
"Not exactly. He offered me to borrow it."  
Ginny's left eyebrow almost went up to the top of her head and she and Harry looked at each other in confusion.  
"Hermione ... that's good, isn't it?" Ginny asked, probably not understanding anything.  
It took a while for Hermione to finally get it out:  
"First he gave me his stupid, smug smile and then demanded that I shall pick it up at the manor."  
Now she could only look at her hands, which had started to tremble. There was a low sigh that was probably Harry's.

"Now I understand," he said, pulling her into a tight hug.  
"I don't want to go back there. And he knows that very well."  
"What a bastard!" Ginny swore and then hugged her as well.  
"Maybe I can pick up the book for you? He won't do anything to me." Harry chuckled a little. It was really unlikely that Malfoy would attack the saviour of the wizarding world right on his estate.  
But unfortunately, that was no longer an option either.  
"Maybe I told him to choke on his tea. And that he was a bastard," Hermione admitted sheepishly. "I don't think he'll give me the book now."  
"Yeah ..." Ginny began but kept giggling. "That could make things a little more difficult. You really told him to choke on his tea? I bet no one else will talk to him like that. If you ask me, it was good for him!"  
That was true, but Hermione still didn't feel any better.  
"But that doesn't help me to get the book. I've completely destroyed my chances of getting it! And Wilton will certainly not help me any more. First I secretly demolished his backroom, then snooped through his files and almost started a duel in his precious shop. I wouldn't be surprised if I was banned from the house."  
"Hermione Jean Granger!" Harry called loudly, holding her at arm's length from him. "Who are you and what did you do with my best friend? Since when do you break so many rules in one day?"  
"I'm proud of you!" Ginny interjected enthusiastically. "Don't worry, somehow we'll get hold of that stupid book and restore your parents' memories. I promise! But I could kiss you for the way you messed with Malfoy."  
Ginny made no secret of the fact that she wasn't exactly Lucius Malfoy's biggest fan. There were many good ways to spend your first year at school. Stuck in the clutches of a cursed diary was none of them.  
Nonetheless, she made Hermione smile. She hugged the couple tightly again and kissed their cheek.  
"Thanks, you're the best!"  
"Always at your service!"  
Harry gave a playful bow and then stood up to get more tea. Just like Hermione, he still did so many things without magic.

"Say, would you like to stay for dinner?" Suggested Ginny meanwhile. "Ron will probably come too. When was the last time you saw each other?"  
"Believe it or not, Ginny, I only met your brother the day before yesterday. He had some time to kill and I really needed lunch. So don't worry, I'm not neglecting my friends just because I'm chasing a book."  
No, Hermione was far too glad that she and Ron had remained friends after their breakup to endanger that.  
"Oh and if you don't mind and it is not too much trouble for you, I would love to have dinner with you."  
That bought her a gentle nudge against her shoulder.  
"Are you kidding? We have been friends for so long and you are still far too polite! Besides, tomorrow is Saturday, we can sleep in and just enjoy the evening."  
Ginny's proposal was too tempting and Hermione could actually look forward to the next few hours.  
Ron brought another bottle of firewhiskey and the four of them had a fun evening as if they were teenagers again.  
Quite drunk, she just made it through the floo network, ended up in her own apartment on the first try and fell asleep on the sofa.

The next morning she was woken up much too early. At first, she thought that the pounding was just inside her head, but in fact, someone was standing in front of her door. The doorbell finally roused her and although everything was still turning, she faltered to the door of her apartment.  
"Yes, yes, I'm here!" She grumbled while opening the door.  
"Minty apologizes, miss! Minty didn't mean to wake you!"  
To Hermione's amazement, there was a little house-elf standing in front of her door and looked at her fearfully with her huge eyes. The creature was obviously free because it was wearing a simple, grey dress. It also had a package in its hands.  
"Don't worry, it's ok. You didn't wake me up," Hermione lied hastily so she didn't stress the house-elf even more.  
"You are too kind, Miss Granger! Minty has a delivery for you."  
Skinny arms now held the package out to her and Minty waited for Hermione to take it. But before she did that, she pulled out her wand and checked the inconspicuous package wrapped in brown paper. She had been working as an Auror for a few years now and this profession was a Petri dish for paranoia. The war back then wasn't any help either.  
But everything seemed to be fine with it and when she picked it up, it felt like a book.  
Only then did it dawn on her hungover brain that she should ask who the sender was. Before she could even open her mouth, Minty snapped her fingers and vanished with a bang that painfully reminded her of her headache, which had just announced her presence with full force.  
On the other hand, stranger things had happened to her and she was dying to find out which book was in the package. So while a cup of coffee was brewing in the kitchen, she carefully opened the brown paper and examined the book in front of her.

It was "The Secret of Yesterday".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh :D  
> that's... improvement, I guess? :D
> 
> Oh and I finally found out how to get rid of the note from the beginning, that kept showing up mysteriously at the end of every chapter... the solution was so obvious :D   
> well, how did Blanche from the Golden Girls once say? Better late than...? Pregnant!


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks later on a Friday night, Lucius Malfoy was sitting over some paperwork when Minty knocked softly on the door of his office.  
"Master Lucius, Miss Hermione Granger has just declared her request to speak to you. Minty told her to ask Master Lucius first."  
He would never have expected that. When he had sent the book to Miss Granger, he had believed that she would return it via a messenger or something similar. Why should she seek a conversation with him?  
"Thanks, Minty. Did she mention what time she has in mind?"  
"She's already at the door, Master," squeaked the house-elf.  
"At the door, Minty? Where are your manners! Why didn't you let her in?" Although he had promised Narcissa that he would treat the house-elves well, he couldn't suppress the frustration in his voice.  
"Minty let Miss Granger in. Several times even!" The little elf assured him, bowing again and again. "But Miss Granger refused to go into the house. She insisted on waiting outside the door if you had time. If not, she'll come back later."  
"It's okay, Minty. If Miss Granger doesn't want to come in, nobody can force her. I'll take it from here. Prepare two cups of tea anyway," Lucius ordered and made his way to his guest.

Indeed, Hermione Granger was standing on his doorstep, as if she couldn't cross the threshold like a vampire.  
He tried not to look too amused when he greeted her.  
"Miss Granger, to what do I owe the honour of this visit?"  
She looked tense and her left hand was clutching a box until her knuckles were white. She kept looking around, scanning everything in her sight and even if he couldn't see her right hand, Lucius was sure that she was clutching her wand. What had moved her to such an act?  
"I wanted to return your book personally, Mister Malfoy. You sent that to me, didn't you?"  
At the same time, she held out the box to him, which he accepted without hesitation. He didn't consider Hermione Granger an ordinary assassin.  
"Indeed. Thanks for bringing it back so quickly."  
"I handled it carefully and nothing happened to the book," she insisted and became more and more restless. Now she was even stepping on the spot.  
"I didn't doubt that for a second. Could it help you with your task, Miss Granger?" Lucius tried to engage the young witch in conversation. His curiosity was just too big.  
Hermione was silent for a while and he almost thought she wouldn't answer him.

"It was very interesting and gave some clues, but I still didn't get any closer to my goal," she mumbled softly and bowed her head.  
He had to admit he was uncomfortable seeing the young witch like that.  
"But thanks anyway for your help! May I ask why you did that?"  
"Well, you've made good arguments about why you weren't able to pick up the book yourself. So I sent a servant. By the way, I'm all the more amazed to find you here on my estate, Miss Granger."  
It was clear to Lucius that the young woman was actually getting at something else, but he too had questions.  
"I'm no less astonished myself, Mister Malfoy," Miss Granger replied sincerely and gave a short laugh. But it was quite joyless and had an almost unsettling effect on Lucius.  
"I definitely won't come in either! But I won't let anything stop me from going where I want! So I thought I'd show the manor what I'm made of!"  
He was amused that she spoke of his home as if it were a person.  
"Well, you truly taught my manor the ins and outs, Miss Granger. I'm sure it's fundamentally shaken and deeply impressed," he mocked, but it lacked the edge that he usually displayed. He even managed a weak but genuine smile. The witch impressed him.

But she saw herself hurt in her pride and stuck her chin out while she replied, highly reserved:  
"Keep mocking but I'm proud of myself. Will you tell me why you helped me? I doubt the goodness of the heart was the reason."  
But Lucius kept his playful tone:  
"Oh Miss Granger, have you never heard of the Malfoys' generosity? I am deeply struck!"  
Maybe this and another honest smile could diffuse the situation a bit.  
At his pleasure, she even played along and her tone became a tad less sharp:  
"Obviously, Mister Malfoy, I beg your pardon. Of course, I heard about it! Only yesterday it was in the Daily Prophet again."  
"I hope so too, considering that I supposedly bought the entire newspaper. I expect objective, unbiased praise from those who make their living from me," he replied dryly.  
Was Hermione actually suppressing a smile when she answered him again?  
"Your way of explaining independent journalism is refreshing Mister Malfoy! You and your newspaper have a new subscriber!"  
"I am delighted and I can only congratulate the actual owner of the Daily Prophet."

At that moment Minty appeared with a tray loaded with tea and biscuits and squeaked somewhat shyly:  
"Master Lucius, the tea is ready. Minty took the liberty of bringing something to eat."  
Then she set it down on a small table, which she let appear with a snap, and disappeared into the kitchen again.  
"Miss Granger, may I invite you to a cup of tea? After we were never able to finish our last one, don't you think?"  
She hesitated and turned serious again.  
"Of course you don't have to, I have no plans to put you in an uncomfortable situation again," Lucius assured her, hoping not to cause another scandal.  
"As I said, Mister Malfoy, I have no intention of going into your house," Miss Granger insisted reservedly, obviously on the verge of leaving.  
But Lucius also had a solution to this problem:  
"Of course you don't have to come in if you don't want to. We can just have the tea here. But again, I don't want to urge you, Miss Granger!"  
Instead of an answer, he got her wand held up to his nose. Before he could cast a Protego, he heard the witch cast some analysis spells and a yellowish light covered him for a while until it suddenly disappeared again.  
"May I ask what this is about, Miss Granger?" He asked piqued. Such behaviour was nothing but rude.  
"I just wanted to check whether I was dealing with the real Lucius Malfoy and make sure that you are under no spell or poison. I hardly recognize you! First, you help me and then you even want to have tea with a mudblood under your doorframe? Standing? "Hermione said, shaking her head.  
"I can assure you that I am myself and not under the influence of any possible curses or substances," Lucius replied, somewhat coldly, picked one of the cups and took a sip. He needed it now.

Then he added:  
"Besides that, about eight years ago I was told in great detail that the word 'mudblood' was no longer socially acceptable. Have the standards been changed?"  
"Didn't you know, Mister Malfoy? Mudbloods are still allowed to use the word. I would advise you, however, not to use it. It might be a bit detrimental to your health."  
Granger wanted to provoke him. She clearly hadn't forgiven him for the years of insults and even more. Not like he couldn't blame her. He raised his hands soothingly and looked for the right words:  
"I refrained from this word years ago. I am no fool and I am quite capable of change."  
But Miss Granger was not yet convinced:  
"Is that why you sent me the book? Because you want to kiss up to me? Relieve your guilty conscience?"  
"Let me put it this way: You were right with your allegations recently. I am either directly or at least partly responsible for many unsightly things. That is simply the ugly truth and I can not undo any of it. If the opportunity arises, however, to at least limit the damage caused and that without reprisals on my part, then I'll be happy to do that. I can't give you back your parents, but at least I can offer this small form of support. That is my responsibility, so to speak. "  
He took another sip of tea and wished it was whiskey. He had never spoken these thoughts out loud before; his pride usually forbade him to make such a concession. But they were the truth and Miss Granger deserved to hear it.

He didn't avert his gaze and looked her straight in the eye while waiting for a reaction. But Hermione's face froze and she stayed silent. Lucius did the same. He had said enough already.  
Finally, she took a deep breath and forced herself to answer with a strained voice:  
"Thank you for the book and the tea, Mister Malfoy. Have a nice day."  
Then, like the last few times, she turned around and walked away. No, this time she ran until she reached the Apparition border and then disappeared into the evening with a bang. Lucius didn't even think of stopping her.  
Instead, he silently emptied his cup of tea, set it carefully on the tray, and closed the door. There was still a considerable amount of work waiting for him that he wanted to finish today.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a whole week and some coaxing from Draco before he could bring himself to leave the house again.

He used his work as an excuse. Or a nagging headache that had been plaguing him for days. Even the weather, but at some point, he could no longer hide in his chambers and decided to seek refuge in his favourite bar. As always, he stayed almost unnoticed among the local patrons - only the bartender wordlessly put his favourite drink out for him, with which he returned into a dark corner. Only then, in the bustling noise that surrounded him here, he found the peace he had longed for and he closed his eyes in relief.

Looking around again, Lucius feared he was suffering from hallucinations. Either that, or he was haunted by his wrongdoings even at this place. In the middle of the bar, Hermione Granger was standing there just like that and seemed to be looking for something.

When their eyes met, she seemed to have found it too. The closer he saw this brown curly head wandering towards him, the more he felt the need to flee. Lucius didn't even want to imagine the damage a scene in public could do, even if they were in a Muggle bar.

He decided to keep his wand at hand and braced himself against any accusation she could throw at him.

But once again Hermione Granger surprised him.

Instead of a threat or wild accusations, she greeted him politely:

"Good evening Mister Malfoy. I wonder if you might have a moment?"

He directed her to sit down with a hand gesture.

"Good evening Miss Granger. May I ask what brings you here? How did you find me in the first place?"

Indeed, there would be an extraordinary stroke of luck here if she had only found him by chance. Miss Granger sat down and then replied with a gentle smile.

"Mister Malfoy, you are nowhere near as inscrutable as you like to pretend. The bartender told me you were a regular here and then I just tried my luck today."

"You do know that I am quite accessible through the usual owl mail, the flea network and my businesses, don't you? You don't have to ambush me like a tax collector on a Friday night," he replied, hoping he had made his rejection clear enough. These ambush-style encounters and meetings were rather draining. He had never liked surprises and always prefered to be prepared for anything.

"Excuse me. Admittedly, this is a somewhat spontaneous decision. Besides, certain conflicts are better discussed in person."

Still, Miss Granger did not let on which way this conversation would go. Perhaps she wasn't sure herself yet.

"That depends entirely on the desired outcome of the conflict. Apart from the fact that some differences can also be eliminated by ignoring them long enough. "

He wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible, but Granger refused to be shaken off. Instead, she was now amused by him:

"Are you afraid of me, Mister Malfoy? Don't worry, I won't bite."

"You should be more concerned about whether or not I bite, my dear Miss Granger. I don't exactly appreciate your pushiness. Could you, therefore, get to the point with your request?" he threw back uncharming, piercing her with a contemptuous look. But this audacious person just brushed it off.

"What a pity, Mister Malfoy," she now flirted mockingly. "A week ago you had made an almost human impression. What happened to this Lucius Malfoy? Did you bury him in the garden and plant a peacock on it?"

"There'd be room for another grave right next to it if you're interested, Miss Granger," he growled back, now clearly annoyed. For a moment Lucius struggled to retain his composure. This woman had managed to test his countenance in no time. A weakness and bad habit he had actually laid off a long time ago.

"Miss Granger, please share the reason for your presence."

The witch tilted her head and eyed him briefly before replying:

"In fact, I simply wanted to have a word with you. I was a little puzzled by your statement last week and I had wanted clarification."

Of course, she wanted that. It shouldn't surprise him, but that didn't mean he was willing to cooperate.

"Both my pronunciation and your hearing are impeccable. So I don't see what ambiguity there could be!"

"Have I upset you, Mister Malfoy?" echoed Hermione, leaning forward a little. As an involuntary reaction, he immediately pulled back and regained some distance. He emptied his glass and was done here.

"You obviously don't want to talk to me, Mister Malfoy, and I respect that. But still, I would ask you one last question: Did you speak the truth last Friday, that you were simply trying to help me?"

"But of course I did. I owe you that and I regret that I cannot do more. It pains me to be responsible for such tragedies."

What had he just said? Never could such words have come from him. He does not reveal himself in such an outspoken way, certainly not to a more or less stranger. His gaze fell on Granger's widened eyes and then on his empty whiskey glass. That damned witch had slipped something into his drink! What on earth was she doing in Gryffindor?

"You'll regret this, Granger!" he hissed before storming out of the bar. That was all Lucius dared say and he desperately needed fresh air. At least she could be sure that he spoke the truth in this matter as well. 

Outside, he greedily sucked in the cold February air and contemplated his next steps. That beastly, deceitful witch would pay for this.

"The effect should be wearing off by now. I only gave you a weak dose," it suddenly came from behind.

Granger had followed him, of course, but that had been another mistake on her part. They were in a deserted alley in the late evening and he knew how to take advantage of that. With one quick movement, he had grabbed her by the arm and before the witch could resist, he had disapparated with her.

The moment they had arrived safely at his London flat he activated the protection spells and brought himself to safety from a raging Stupor. Lucius had not forgotten that he was dealing with an Auror. "He fended off another set of curses and manoeuvred his opponent into the proximity of an inconspicuous houseplant. But as soon as Granger had come within its reach, powerful, magically enhanced leaves snaked first around her hands and then her entire body. No matter how much the Muggle-born struggled, she would not be able to free herself from this trap on her own. 

"Have you completely lost your mind, Malfoy? You have just kidnapped and constrained an Auror. That is highly illegal!" she grumbled to herself, finally giving up trying to fight the iron grip.

"An unauthorised use of truth serum and similar potions is also illegal. The word abuse of authority suddenly comes to mind. A fine word, don't you think?" Lucius hadn't been this angry in years. That ignorant little witch...

"That was a mistake and I'm sorry. But damn it, release me right now!"

Lucius slowly bent down to her and smiled coldly into her face.

"Why, Miss Granger. Have you actually forgotten who I am? The smartest witch of her time shouldn't be so stupid as to mix questionable substances into a former Death Eater's drink."

"You're just so angry because I caught you off-guard. Is your wounded pride really worth so much to you that you're willing to face legal consequences?"

"Let's find out, shall we? No one knows where you are, there are no witnesses, and I have fabulous lawyers."

Finally, he had achieved what he wanted. A hint of fear had flitted across the young witch's face and she seemed to get genuinely worried. But to his disappointment, it did not give him the satisfaction he wanted. On the contrary, it stirred him up even more, fueled his anger. But this time he was angry with himself. A few years ago he had sworn never to be that kind of man again and today he had fallen back into old patterns.

Full of bitterness, he detached the leaves from his unwilling guest and ordered the plant back to its corner. Finally, he handed Granger back her wand.

"Just get out of here, Miss Granger. And don't ever contact me again."

"I am truly sorry about the Veritaserum. I wasn't thinking." What was she still doing here anyway? Was she making sure she didn't get in trouble?

"I won't file a complaint against you as long as you do the same. That's your concern, isn't it?"

Granger didn't even think about leaving and even took a step toward him.

"I'm glad to hear that, but that's not my point. I crossed a line and I shouldn't have done that. But last week almost drove me crazy!"

"Scratch that almost!" he snorted, taking a step toward her as well.

"I've been wondering all along why you helped me and what games you're playing now. Why would you help me with anything at all? And your little speech last week could only be either a tasteless lie or the truth. I just had to know. My decision eight years ago wasn't an easy one. The thought that you could treat me so shabbily as a thank you hurt."

Granger's frank confession made his anger abruptly dissipate. Once again, she was right. He was the last person on earth to be trusted.

"Veritaserum is completely unacceptable," he insisted nonetheless.

"Of course! But in my defence, I really did try to talk to you in a civilized way. However, you just wouldn't allow it!"

"Well, fortunately, my houseplant levelled the playing field. As far as I'm concerned, we're even."

He hesitated for a moment, then tried to be even more conciliatory:

"I also apologize for my behaviour. Both the abduction here and the houseplant. And of course, the fact that I threatened you."

Silence prevailed between the two for a while, and Hermione looked around curiously.

"Where are we right now, anyway? It's nice here."

"I bought an apartment in London some time ago. And thank you for the compliment, I indeed extremely appreciate this space," Lucius replied truthfully, looking around as well. Their brief skirmish had caused some minor damage, but his house-elves could handle this within a few moments. But overall, his apartment was still more than respectable. Apart from the stylish and expensive furniture, the entire living area was flooded with light and bright during the day. A pleasant contrast to the Manor.

Lucius would never have thought that he could now find himself in situations that were completely new to him and for whose occurrence he had not prepared a protocol. But now he was standing in his apartment with Hermione Granger, not quite knowing what to do next.

In a twisted way, she was his guest.

"Can I get you anything, Miss Granger?" he, therefore, offered politely. The final decision on how this evening would proceed was now up to her.

"You know what, Mister Malfoy? Now I'd actually like that cup of tea I've been promised so many times."

Hermione gave him a still shaky smile and Lucius was tempted to return it.

"But of course! Do you have any preferences as to the type or blend?" Lucius was many things, but definitely not a bad host.

"An herbal tea might not be a bad idea. But I'm happy to leave the final decision to you."

He nodded and clapped his hands briefly. Immediately Minty appeared, awaiting his orders.

"Please bring us two cups of my usual herbal tea, Minty."

"Of course, Master Lucius. Minty will be right back," she squeaked back and disappeared with a snap as usual.

Lucius pointed at two armchairs that stood beside the fireplace, both elegant and comfortable.

"Please do sit down. Unless you want to take your tea standing after all."

This offer was instantly accepted and they were now sitting opposite each other. The situation was strange and he felt an unfamiliar sense of awkwardness.

Miss Granger took a short breath as if to say something and then fell silent again. Apparently, a question preyed on her mind, but she didn't dare to ask it.

"No Miss Granger, Minty's ears are unironed to date and any other mistreatment is also now refrained from in this household. Narcissa insisted on it back then," he forestalled her.

"That's not really what I meant," Hermione said, a little embarrassed, narrowing her eyes briefly.

"I have another confession to make. After I met Minty for the first time, I just had to do some research. It was a pleasant surprise to find that apparently, all your house-elves are free. With pay, clothing and days off. You said this was Miss Black's doing?"

Still, it was unusual to hear Narcissa associated with her maiden name, but he passed over it without comment.

"Indeed. She wanted a new beginning, and in her opinion, it began in the little things. She couldn't stand any more suffering around her and that included that of the house-elves."

Hermione tilted her head and then huffed further:

"But Miss Black has left your household for quite some time. How is it that you have maintained these changes?"

"I respect Narcissa's wishes even after our separation. And admittedly, I feel the new situation is an improvement. The pay is nothing to speak of, I can easily get over the days off, and the quality of my servants has improved noticeably. As long as this remains the case, I see no reason to revive the old days. As I have said before: I am a pragmatic man."

"That's exactly what I've been preaching for years!" exclaimed Miss Granger excited, almost jumping up from her chair.

"Everyone benefits from treating house-elves well!"

Clearly, her commitment to oppressed creatures had not waned in all these years. At that moment, Minty appeared with the tea and served it before disappearing again.

Silently they both sipped their tea and waited to see what the other would do now. Perhaps she was also struggling for words.

"The tea is really delicious. I can see why you seem to drink it quite often."

"Yes, in fact, it's a regular part of my evening routine. I can give you a note with the store and name of the tea if you wish," Lucius offered, barely able to believe he was making small talk about tea. Both he and Miss Granger were educated and sophisticated people. Couldn't they find a more interesting topic?

"Thank you, that would be very kind. How is your business, Mister Malfoy?"

Apparently, she was also desperately trying to fill the silence.

"Excellent. How is the work at the Ministry?"

"Excellent as well. I was able to consolidate my position in the Auror Department and now I even have my own office!" she told and Lucius didn't miss the hint of pride that resonated. Rightly so, he thought. Aurors usually worked in open-plan offices and had a small work cube there. She seemed to have already achieved considerable success for her age. But Lucius couldn't stand this meaningless chatter anymore. So he took a chance:

"I'm glad to hear that. That is indeed quite an achievement. Please forgive me for bringing up such a sensitive issue, but how is it that your parents' memory erasure is not reversible? I am not unread in this subject area and there is an additional scientific interest for me."

Silence. Miss Granger certainly hadn't expected such a change of subject and seemed to need to collect herself first.

"Several factors influenced the spell at the time," the young witch finally explained. "For one thing, quite a bit of time passed before the war was over and I finally found my parents again. Also, I had placed various protection spells on them that interacted with the oblivion spell. And lastly, you have to remember that this is very strong magic and unfortunately I am a very thorough person. So it's actually my fault. I probably just have to come to terms with the fact that I've lost my parents for good."

Lucius was not an empathetic or tactful man. But even he realized he had to say something comforting now:

"I wouldn't say they've lost your parents. They are still breathing and healthy. Thanks to your courageous intervention alone. You clearly did the right thing at the time. But didn't you mention that The Secret of Yesterday provided some clues?"

"Indeed it did, but they are not very helpful. Of course, I'm not going to give up so quickly, but I'm at a bit of an impasse right now. I would need additional sources that are not available to me. Besides, it's terribly demotivating to have the entire professional community telling you that the endeavour is doomed to failure. "   
Miss Granger stared darkly into her tea and took another sip.

"If you give me a list of the sources you need, I may be able to help you," Lucius offered after some thought. "My private library has often proven to be an excellent resource, and I'd be happy to put it at your disposal."

At these words, Hermione's head shot back up and a hopeful smile broke out on her face. No, it was a radiant laugh, as he was pleased to discover.

"Of course, you are welcome to inspect it personally, but I don't want to put you in an upsetting situation. Let me have a list of the books you need and I will have them delivered to you."

His personal ambition was now incited, and besides, he could always be quite tenacious in some points. Surely it had to be possible to undo this damned spell.

"Would you really do that, Mister Malfoy?" Hermione asked again in disbelief.

"Please don't think that I am in any way trying to pressure or emotionally blackmail you! I had no expectations of this conversation whatsoever."

That sounded more like the Hermione Granger he knew. Decent and honourable through and through.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Granger. This gives me no trouble at all and admittedly, curiosity has taken hold of me. So please do not hesitate to accept my help. But perhaps don't go public with it. I'm no benefactor, and according to the press, I can't do anything right anyway."   
He didn't want to make a fundamental secret of it, of course, but he valued his privacy. In recent years, it felt like every corner of his life had been picked apart, and he had become sensitive about that.

"But of course. Would it be all right if I spoke to my friends about it?" Miss Granger reassured thoughtfully. He appreciated it.

"That's at your discretion, but I don't mind. After all, nothing forbidden or of the sort is happening here. I hope you understand my general caution."

Miss Granger nodded with a knowing look and she had to suppress a giggle.

"In fact, I understand you perfectly. I don't know if you remember, but I've been under fire from the press since fourth grade. Apparently, I'm a gold digger who's only interested in fame and attention."

He well remembered the headlines that had accused the witch of some inglorious things. It had been obvious nonsense, but people had devoured the articles in question. The Daily Prophet really was a rag.

"Indeed. Skeeter's creativity truly knows no bounds. Did you know that the woman is an unreported animagus? She can turn into a bug!"

Hermione laughed out loud in response.

"Oh, you have no idea! I even captured her back then and kept her in a jar for some time. After a while, of course, I released her - on the condition that she must behave in the future. But it didn't help at all."

Lucius was stunned for a moment. Miss Granger could be a diabolical genius. But even he had to laugh at the thought of Rita Kimmkorn in a preserving jar. That was the least she deserved.

By now the tea had been drunk and both of them could feel the advanced hour. Hermione kept stifling a yawn.

"Thank you for your offer and the tea, Mister Malfoy, but I'm almost afraid I need to get to bed. It's been a long day today." She sounded sincere and even kept smiling.

"Of course, Miss Granger. Just owl me the sources you need and I'll see what I can do. Have a pleasant night. Would you perhaps like to use my access to the flea network?"

"Thank you very much, I'll happily make use of both. I wish you a good night as well."

Then she extended her hand to him, which he gladly accepted. A minute later she had already disappeared into his fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have no idea how so much time could pass between the last chapter and this one. Thanks for your patience and your kind comments. I really hope that the next chapters will follow way sooner :D 
> 
> stay safe and have a lovely day, evening, night or timeless anomaly between dimensions


End file.
